Knight Rider: Dark Angel
by charlie Edwards
Summary: Michael and Trinity search for a genetically engineered woman named Max to help her bring down Manticore. Crossover with James Cameron's Dark Angel
1. Chapter 1

Knight Rider: Dark Angel

(This story is rated M for Mature. All Knight Rider elements are copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC/Universal Studios. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted 2001-2007 WB/CW Network & DC Comics. Knight Rider created by Glen A. Larsen. Dark Angel and All related Elements are copyrighted 2000-2001 Fox Studios & was created by James Cameron and Charles H. Eglee. Any Smallville references are copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB/CW Network & DC Comics)

Chapter 1: Beginnings

Michael stared at the picture of the young woman. A top-secret government lab called Manticore created her. He stared at Shawn McCormick with a look of distrust. He had just found out that the Taliban had created a bomb to emit an electromagnetic pulse and it had effectively cut everyone in the Seattle area off from the rest of the US. Their technology, Cell Phone use, cars, everything was gone. Trinity had been recalled from the Smallville office of the Foundation to FLAG headquarters in Los Angeles. He smiled as he saw her walk in.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked as she took a seat as she saw Dr. Bonnie Barstow walk out.

"I've been asked by the Board Of Directors to put you Trinity on Administrative leave due to circumstances related to your recent assignment. You may take KARR and use him as you please, but you are not on active duty until we get this mess straightened out," Shawn said as she moved to a nearby computer and pulled up Trinity's FLAG ID number. She programmed a code and across the screen read "Inactive".

"I guess this means the Manticore assignment is all mine, right?" Michael said staring at his fiancée with a look of frustration. The adopted daughter of Wilton Knight and the man formerly known as Michael Arthur Long were set to get married in December of 2007, the following year.

"Yes, Unfortunately," Shawn said as she stared at Trinity with a look of equal frustration. Michael leaned in and gave the dark haired woman a kiss, passionate but short. Trinity walked out.

"How soon until KITT's upgrades are finished?" Michael asked. _The Knight Industries Three Thousand_ was being given a few new upgrades to prevent any unauthorized access to the vehicle's CPU. Shawn smiled.

"Dr. Barstow, who came in before Trinity did, came in to give me a final check-in on the results of the upgrade done to KITT. He'll be ready to roll to Seattle in a couple of hours. There's a contact in Seattle I want you to find. He goes under the code name of _Eyes Only._ One of his Operatives, named Logan Cale agreed to meet you as _Eyes Only's_ representative. There is one more thing that you also need to know. Due to the electromagnetic pulse that the Taliban released in Seattle, you will not have any contact with FLAG while you're up there. There's also a young woman on the run named Max, but Manticore claims she's a top-secret government genetically engineered project that the Government was trying out. Technically she doesn't have a name. Her serial number is X5-452. She was genetically altered to be the perfect soldier. Be careful," Shawn said. Michael nodded and was out the door. He walked from the main building that once had been Wilton Knight's estate that he shared with his 3 children, but was now the main building for _The Foundation for Law And Government._ He walked into the lab facility where the original _Knight Industries Two Thousand _had been built and where the _Knight Industries Three Thousand_ was nearly done with the upgrades. He saw nothing in the main charging bay. His car was gone.

"Dr. Garrison, what happened to KITT?" Michael asked Dr. Alicia Garrison who was on her way out.

"Trinity said she needed to borrow KITT for a trip to Seattle. She said she had your authorization. She used voice Command to give herself full command of KITT. I assumed you knew," Alicia said, smiling at the former Executive Director of FLAG.

"Prepare KARR for me. I need you to give him the same upgrades you gave KITT. I need to get to Seattle," Michael said as he reached for his Cell Phone. He pressed the number 1 on his speed dial, which was Trinity's number. He got an automated message saying the phone was not active.

"He'll be ready in two hours," Dr. Garrison said after a minute as she motioned for another technician to go get KARR.

Michael dialed Number 4, Shawn McCormick's Cell as he saw KARR pull into the charging bay.

"Miss McCormick, we have a problem," He said frustrated with his fiancée who was both human and Kryptonian.

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

Knight Rider: Dark Angel 

_(This Story is rated M for Mature. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB/CW Network. Knight Rider is copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC/Universal Studios & was created by Glen A. Larsen. Dark Angel is copyrighted 2000-2002 Fox and was created by James Cameron & Charles H. Eglee)_

_Chapter 2: Trinity meets Max_

Seattle Washington: a black Fire Hawk pulled into Seattle city limits bearing the vanity plates "_Knight"_. The Vehicle is _The Knight Industries Three Thousand_ and it's "pilot" was Trinity Jean Knight, adopted daughter to KITT's original creator Wilton Knight. She had "Stolen" the prototype from FLAG headquarters after hearing that she was on suspension after a recent case in Seattle had ordered FLAG's Internal Affairs team was investigating her recent case.

"_Trinity, we are in Seattle. Michael & I are supposed to meet with the underground operative known as 'Eyes Only'. There is also another contact within Manticore that we need to seek out. He is only known as Lydecker. Which one do we contact first?" _KITT asked. She guided the vehicle to a local Starbucks to grab a Latte to keep her awake.

"We find Eyes Only. Lydecker is someone I became acquainted with thanks to Wilton. I'll be right back. Keep your scanners peeled and do not activate your homing beacon. I'm already in enough trouble with FLAG. I don't need to be in trouble with Michael," Trinity said as she closed the driver door. She then walked in and then heard a voice she never thought she would hear again. It was Summers Cole, a woman who she met in 2005 during a mission in a nearby suburb.

"Trinity Jean Knight! As I live & breath, what brings you to Seattle?" Summers asked as the two sat down at a nearby table outside as the two sat down near where KITT was parked.

"I'm here on business. I'm looking for a woman known as Max. I was told an Operative known as 'Eyes Only' could help me find her." Trinity said sipping on her latte.

"I know some people at Jam Pony Express which is a messenger service here in town. Some of "Eyes Only"'s feeds find their way there for some reason. Talk with a guy named Normal who runs it," Summers said. She then saw Trinity's eyes change from green to red as her psychic sense kicked in. She pulled Summers down as a SUV drove by and someone with a machine gun strafed a couple of cars. The one nearest KITT had its tires slashed while KITT himself was unharmed.

"KITT, did you get a license?" She said into her COM link. Summers stared at the strange car with the red light that tracked left to right and back again.

"KITT?" Summers asked. Trinity gestured to the black car. She then saw a young woman land on the car.

"Max! What the hell are you doing?" Summers asked the young woman up on the roof of KITT.

"Young lady, somebody wants you dead. Why?" Max asked. Trinity stared at the young woman.

"Because I was sent into town to look for you," Trinity said as she stared at Max wondering what this "Genetically enhanced" young woman was mixed with, much like herself.

"Your not going to return me to Manticore," Max said as she jumped and flipped into the air and landed on the ground and began to attack Trinity.

_She's fast,_ Trinity said as she used her forearm to block Max's arm coming up to take attempt to take her head off.

"My job wasn't to return you to Manticore. My job was just to find you. Lydecker had asked the Foundation to find you to warn you. There's a new breed. Like me. Deadly, dangerous and out for blood," Trinity said. She then saw KITT's twin, KARR pull up.

_Oh crap, here's where I get it from Michael,_ She said. But KARR and Michael drove by as if they didn't see KITT or her or Max.

"Can you tell me how Michael could drive past us and not see us?" Trinity asked the prototype.

"_The pulse blast renders me invisible to KARR's sonar. Plus we have no internal FLAG Communication between ourselves. The nearest FLAG office is 3 miles away. Since you are on record as being on suspension, I'd suggest you not report in. Let's take Max to 'Eyes Only'." _ KITT said. Trinity nodded to both Summers and Max to climb into the prototype.

"What the hell?" Max said as she stared at the dashboard with a look of shock and surprise.

"_I am the voice processor of the Knight Industries Three Thousand, currently assigned to Trinity Jean Knight. You may call me KITT," _ KITT said as Trinity moved the shifter from 'Park' to "reverse" and backed the car up and to go toward the north end of town.

"Max. Pleasure to meet you KITT," Max said, as she saw them pull up to a high-rise building that was Knight Enterprises, Incorporated.

"Hey, Trinity. Nice to see you," Sam Wilson, the security guard said as she handed him her security card.

"Yeah Sam, nice to see you too. I have some friends staying with me. Have you seen my Fiancée?" Trinity said as she waited for the computer to verify her as the CEO of Knight Enterprises.

"Yep. He came here earlier looking for you, but I told him to try you on the FLAG line." Sam said.

"Thanks, Sam," She said as she got her card back. Sam then looked at her.

"I think Felicia is waiting up in the penthouse for you," Sam said as he waved KITT through. Trinity silently cursed under her breath.

"What was that all about?" Summers said. She then remembered. Felicia Thomas was a former criminal who Trinity had put in prison while she had aided her half-brother Clark Kent during her tenure as a High School teacher at Smallville High School in 2001-2002, before she had built KARR to aid Michael and the Foundation for Law And Government.

"Felicia is not on my list of people I expected to see here in Seattle. When did she get out of jail anyway?" Trinity said.

"_Manticore requested an early release of Ms. Thomas in February of 2006. She was transferred her from Wichita Falls, Kansas penitentiary. She's on the government payroll now. I'm interested in discovering what she wants," _KITT said. Trinity then activated KITT's Surveillance Mode, as the three moved to the elevator and Trinity pressed the Penthouse button.

"What was she in jail for?" Max asked. Trinity smiled sadly.

"Rape of one of my former students when I lived in Smallville, Kansas. She also was accused, but never tried of stealing the _Knight Industries Two Thousand_ in 2002," Trinity said as they went up to the elevator.

"_Welcome Trinity Jean Knight,"_ Spoke the female computer voice. Felicia Thomas smiled at them as she reached into her jacket for a gun.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Knight Rider: Dark Angel

(This story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC/Universal Studios & was created by Glen A. Larson. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB/CW Network & DC Comics. All Smallville References are copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB/CW Network & was created by Miles Millar and Alfred Gough and is based upon Superman created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. Dark Angel is copyrighted 2000-2002 20th Century Fox Television and was created by James Cameron and Charles H. Eglee. All other characters are mine)

Chapter 3. Michael meets Lydecker

Michael cruised to the local FLAG office. It had been 1997 when he last came to Seattle when he was the Senior Operative for FLAG and in 2001 had been promoted to Executive Director and during his 6 months in that position had ordered the Seattle office to have it's files all on computer. But that was before Al-Queda set off an Electromagnetic pulse that rendered every electronic device useless in the 21st Century.

"Mr. Knight, Welcome to Seattle. How long will you be staying?" Sherri Luce, the secretary asked. Michael smiled at the Preacher's wife that worked full time as the secretary for FLAG. Michael climbed out of KARR after he drove the car into the carport, which was near the main office. Sherri stared at KARR with a look of excitement in her eyes. She had heard of the _Knight Three Thousand_ but had never actually seen the vehicle.

"As long as it takes, Sherri. How are Michael and the kids?" Michael asked her as he hugged the woman. She smiled at the 6'4" Michael Knight.

"Fine. What brings you into town?" Sherri asked as she began to circle _The Knight Automated Roving Robot_ with interest.

"Manticore and Lydecker and a woman named Max. She's…genetically enhanced like Trinity is," Michael said as he remembered Trinity accepted his marriage proposal not too long ago. She begged him to touch her, but he said no, because he wanted to honor her unlike he did with Stevie, his now dead ex-wife who had been shot by someone who actually meant to shoot Michael back in 1986. Stevie had been pregnant but when she died, the baby died as well, leaving Michael with no heir. But Michael wanted to wait until he was married to Trinity before making love to the adopted daughter of Wilton Knight.

"Oh. Lydecker called actually looking for you, by the way. He wants you to bring in Max, the young woman he's looking for." Sherri said, as she walked over to her desk and picked up a piece of paper with Lydecker's Cell Phone number.

"I know what he wants. I was instructed by Jennifer Knight to find Max and put her under government protection. Knight Enterprises cut a deal with the Feds to discover the genetic tampering Manticore did with to create her," Michael said as he walked over to the desk.

"Wait a minute, Lydecker has a cell. I thought the pulse obliterated the technology in the whole state of Washington," Michael said. He reached for his own Cell. It read, "No signal".

"Lydecker cut a deal with your fiancée's company to provide Wireless Internet service and cell phone service to the Seattle area," Sherri said.

"What company is that?" Michael asked. He then turned to look at KARR.

"_Knight Enterprises Corporation, which was responsible for most of the circuitry in KITT & Myself. I can use the mobile computer to locate the local Knight Enterprises Office in Seattle so you may speak with a representative,"_ KARR said, with no emotion or inflection in his voice. The vehicle had been designed based on the Original Knight 2000 plans, but the programming flaw designed into the original was corrected. Where the Original Roving Robot was programmed for self-preservation and then deemed inappropriate for FLAG in 1981, this newer prototype had been programmed to preserve human life, not just care about itself. It was also programmed with security safeguards to prevent any unauthorized access to the vehicle's CPU Which had happened to KITT a few years ago before he was destroyed in 2002 by Lionel Luthor's own copy of KITT.

"Do it, and make it fast!" Michael said, as he paced in front of the car.

"_You're making me nervous Mr. Knight. Please calm down. I am going as fast as I can," _KARR said. Michael climbed into the vehicle's driver side and saw a brief readout on the vehicle's #2 Monitor. It was reviewing the history of Knight Enterprises. Wilton's younger brother William who moved to Houston Texas started the company in 1967. William had by the year 1986 had adopted Trinity Jean Knight and the girl had taken the reins of the company at 14 when her powers were slowly making themselves known. Trinity had then moved the company headquarters from Houston Texas to Smallville Kansas when she was hired by the FBI to work for them on a possible Prostitution sting at Smallville High School when she turned 18. She had quit working for the FBI and quit her substitute teaching job at Smallville High and joined FLAG in 2001 and also retook the reins of Knight Enterprises a year later when She found out that KITT had been nearly destroyed and Michael Knight left for dead by a greedy Lionel Luthor.

"_I got the local address. It's not far from here,"_ KARR said. Michael then climbed out of the car when he heard a voice of a man he only heard once and that was after the September 11th attack on America. The Government operative simply known as Lydecker.

"What address would that be Mr. Knight?" Lydecker said. Michael stared at the man with a coolness about him that made Lydecker aware that Michael Knight did not like him.

"My Fiancée's Company. I need to bring my car in for installation," Michael lied.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Max would it?" Lydecker asked him, his face held no expression as if he had no emotion.

"_That sir is none of your business. We are on Foundation business. You would also do well to remember that you are on Foundation property, which by extension is being operated under the direct jurisdiction of the President Of the United States. If you do not leave, I will be forced to remove you, and believe me it will not be pretty,"_ KARR said threateningly.

"Did your car just threaten me? Or does it just not like me?" Lydecker asked. Michael tried to suppress a smile.

"Gee, what ever gave you that clue? Of course he doesn't like you. And quite frankly neither do I. I was ordered to find your genetically enhanced operative, but I do not answer to you. So, if you have nothing else better to do, I suggest you leave before I let my partner remove you," Michael said barely hiding his disdain for the man.

"I'm gone, Mr. Knight but we will talk again," Lydecker said as he walked out.

"KARR, find Knight Enterprises and let them know to expect me. After all they are apart of the Knight family business. The quicker we find Max the better off we'll be," Michael said as he climbed back into the prototype. Michael backed the car out; unaware of the SUV that was following him.

**To be continued….**


	4. Chapter 4

Knight Rider: Dark Angel

(This story is rated M for mature. Knight Rider is copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC/Universal and was created by Glen A Larson. Dark Angel is copyrighted 2000-2002 Fox Studios and was created by James Cameron & Charles H. Eglee. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted 2001-2007 The CW Network & DC Comics. All other characters are mine.)

Chapter 4: Trinity meets Logan

Trinity stared at the muzzle of the gun pointed at her, her friend Summers Cole and the genetically enhanced woman who called herself Max. The woman at the other end of the gun was Felicia Thomas, a former rapist who Trinity put behind bars 3 years prior shortly before she became an active member of FLAG, _The Foundation for Law And Government_ the non-profit branch of the Knight Foundation set up by her adopted father the late Wilton Knight some nearly 40 years ago.

"What do you want, Felicia?" Trinity asked as the four women stared at each other for the past 10 minutes.

"Why did you do it, bitch? Why did you have to lock me away?" Felicia said as she began to squeeze the trigger.

"What did you do?" Max asked Trinity, glancing at Trinity then at Felicia.

"She took advantage of one of my students at Smallville High School in 2002. The boy's father who worked for LuthorCorp asked me to investigate since I was undercover for the FBI at the time. With the help of my half-brother we had arrested Felicia and had her put away. Now she's on the government's sex offenders list, but I wonder why a top-secret government branch known as Manticore would hire her," Trinity said cautiously.

"I was hired as a courier. They want me to take down all the X-5's. Including your friend there. Y'know the one with the bar code on her back. Step away from her Trinity and I'll kill her now and get it over with," Felicia said. She pulled the trigger but not before Trinity used her super speed to run head first into Felicia. She then saw Max run toward a wall and literally run up the wall and flip in the air to avoid the bullet shot her way.

"Why would you kill a woman just because she's different?" Trinity said to Felicia. She saw fear in Felicia's eyes at the abilities of Trinity Jean Knight.

"How did you do that?" Felicia asked. Trinity smiled.

"I was born that way," She said. They then heard a new voice.

"Glad to hear that Ms. Knight. Can you let Miss Thomas up now?" Said the voice of one Logan Cale. She stared at his wheelchair similar to the one Charles Xavier had when she had met the psychic months ago.

"Logan Cale, The representative to "_Eyes Only"_. What was this, a test?" Trinity asked as she helped Felicia up.

"Yes & no. I had heard about your…rather unique gifts going through the local FLAG office files and I had to see it for myself. My employer wants you to do us a favor. Take down Manticore so that people like you and Max can live free. Cause whether you know it or not, those new X-7's that you learned about from your employer Miss Knight, are clones." Logan said as he wheeled himself over to Trinity's personal Computer.

"Clones of what? Or of who?" Trinity asked. Felicia smiled sadly.

"You Miss Knight. Your Fiancée Michael Knight is meeting with Lydecker now and Lydecker has a trap for him. You see he created two versions of Max. The one you see before you, and another. That Other one leads a team of clones that have one goal in mind. The utter destruction of both the X-5's and the downfall of the United States." Logan said as he pulled up a sample of Trinity's genetic makeup on her computer.

"I had Max steal from your local FLAG office your medical records Miss Knight. Your Genetic makeup was what Manticore stole from a LuthorCorp lab that night when Lionel Luthor created a duplicate of KITT to destroy Michael Knight in 2002. Lionel was supposed to be the recipient of those stolen genetic makeup from a blood sample you gave your doctor in 1999. But Lydecker went Renegade on him and stole the blood sample and kept it for himself. You have to find your fiancée Michael Knight and warn him that if he meets with Lydecker he'll tangle with Sam and a clone of you or possibly a whole host of them," Logan said.

"I can't. I'm on suspension until FLAG internal affairs finishes an investigation and plus KITT can't contact KARR due to the Electromagnetic pulse that the Taliban set off years ago remember? I was told before I came here, that Michael would be blind. So were KITT and I when we arrived in Seattle. But with a little help from my computer I think I can tap into KARR's central Processing unit and relay a message," Trinity said as she moved to her computer and tapped in a pass code to let her into KARR's internal systems, but was blocked.

"What the hell?" She said as she tapped in the code again but got the same error message.

"What's wrong?" Max asked.

"My future husband's prototype was retrofitted with some safeguards to prevent any unauthorized access. Apparently he did the same to mine. My pass code was the back door I put in case someone tried to access KARR. I set that up so I could regain access and now thanks to Michael's decision to give the same upgrades he gave to KITT, I can't contact him or KARR," Trinity said.

"Miss Knight, Michael Knight wants to see you, says it's urgent," spoke the voice of Trinity's secretary. Trinity smiled.

"Send him up," Trinity said.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Knight Rider: Dark Angel

_(This Story is Rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC/Universal Studios and was created by Glen A. Larson. Dark Angel is copyrighted 2000-2002 20th Century Fox Television Studios and was Created by James Cameron and Charles H. Eglee. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted 2001-2007 The CW Network. All Other Characters are mine All Smallville characters are copyrighted 2001-2007 The CW Network)_

_Chapter 5: Michael Meets Sam_

Michael Knight walked into the Penthouse suite of _Knight Industries Technology_, which was owned by Wilton Knight's brother William, and Trinity. Trinity Jean Knight was CEO and President of that company now since William's death in 1999. She had been placed on administrative suspension pending a Foundation for Law And Government Internal Affairs investigation in a case that Trinity was involved in prior to Seattle being bombarded with an electromagnetic pulse in the year 2000. She had stolen her fiancé Michael Knight's prototype _The Knight Industries Three Thousand_ and came to Seattle to find a genetically enhanced female known as X-5 but who called herself Max. Trinity had met Max recently and now was meeting Logan Cale, the representative to the underground leader known as _"Eyes Only". _Her fiancé Michael Knight had met with the government operative known as Lydecker who was head of The Manticore Project that was supposed to create a Genetically enhanced human soldier to replace most US Soldiers in combat. Michael had seen rows of genetic templates that looked like the X-5 that he was supposed to protect. Now Michael was ready to confront his fiancé Trinity Jean Knight…He saw Logan Cale and Max.

"Hi guys. What is going on?" He asked staring at his future wife.

"Well that depends on you, Mr. Knight. According to my Employer you met with Lydecker. Why?" Logan asked. Michael nodded and then pointed to his future Wife.

"Why is my fiancée here? And why did she steal my car?" Michael said. Trinity smiled.

"I was under orders by Shawn McCormick to do so. She may have officially suspended me, but unofficially I was ordered by my Sister Jennifer who is the Chairwoman of the _Foundation_ with Shawn's consent. She had ordered Bonnie to give KITT some unusual modifications and I understand my own technician did the same for KARR. One of those modifications was a scanner to locate X-5's. There are two in this building," Trinity said. Max looked around.

"What do you mean two X-5's? I'm the only one here," Max protested. Trinity then touched her COM-Link.

"KITT? Where is the other one? The one that is like Max?" She said to the _Knight 3000._ They heard KITT's familiar Boston twang come over the COM-link.

"_The Other one is located in Trinity's closet. Be Careful. She's armed,"_ KITT said. Trinity turned as the closet door came open and a young woman who looked like Max came out and began firing a Semi-automatic gun toward Michael Knight. Max shoved him down and landed on him. Trinity Jean Knight stared at the girl.

"What the hell are you doing in my office? And why are you trying to kill my fiancé?" Trinity said as the girl began to shoot at Trinity but the bullets were deflected off of her body as if Trinity Jean Knight were made of steel.

"What are you? Your not even human?" the girl said as she threw down the gun after she had emptied her clip of bullets.

"Your quite right. She's not," Spoke a new voice. Trinity, Michael, Max, Logan and the girl turned to see Lydecker.

"You son of a bitch! How did you get in here?" Logan asked. Lydecker simply slapped him hard enough to knock the man's glasses off of him.

"You can thank Lionel Luthor for that Miss Knight. You see not only did he steal blueprints of your husband's car but your DNA he stole from your doctor. A Man named Morgan Edge sold it to me. The new X-7's your boss told you about. They were cloned from you Miss Knight. They don't have your memories, but they do have your rather extraordinary talents, " Lydecker said. He then looked at the girl.

"May I introduce Sam? She was cloned from Max, but was not given the same genetic mixture that Max was. She was mixed from genetic garbage that my scientists found in some Meteors from a small town in Kansas. She may not have any gifts, but she is a killing machine just like Max. As of this moment you are all my hostages!" Lydecker said holding up a gun.

_To be Continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

Knight Rider: Dark Angel 

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC/Universal Studios. Dark Angel is copyrighted 2000-2002 20__th__ Century Fox Television Studios and was created by James Cameron and Charles Eglee. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted 2001-2007 The CW Network. All Smallville references are copyrighted 2001-2007 The CW Network. All other characters are mine.)_

Chapter 6: Standoff 

Trinity paced back and forth in her office. She and her future husband, Michael Knight was being held hostages by the government official simply known as lydecker. He ran a top-secret Government organization known as Manticore that had been creating super soldiers, genetically enhanced beings from DNA. One of those genetically enhanced humans was Max, an X-5 that was also being held hostage along with her friend and confidante Logan Cale. Trinity had been officially suspended by FLAG due to a recent botch of a mission in Seattle a year ago, but she had taken Michael's personal vehicle, _The Knight Industries Three Thousand_ and traveled back to Seattle from Los Angeles to get Max to a Foundation safe house. Now she found herself being held hostage. She had also discovered that her own Genetic makeup was being used to make the new X-7's that were going over to Iraq to replace the soldiers that were fighting the war on terror. If anyone in the government knew what else was in her genes…she knew what would happen. She would be treated as a lab rat being poked and prodded like the people that were at Belle Reve in Smallville, Kansas, which was a psychiatric ward for people who had gained superhuman powers from fragments of a long dead planet that had landed in Smallville back in 1989. She glanced over at Lydecker who was on the phone with the President of the United States negotiating with him for release of the hostages. She finally sat in the corner with her husband Michael, who was nursing a gunshot wound in the ribs when he tried to take down Max's duplicate Sam, who had shot him.

"Are you all right?" She asked him. He just glared at her.

"What were you thinking, Trinity? Why did you disobey orders? You were on suspension. The IA investigation would not have taken long. I could have handled this mission on my own with KITT's help. But you had to prove something. Why honey?" He said. She then placed her hand on his wound and her own powers kicked in.

"Because I am the adopted daughter of Wilton Knight that's why. Because I knew who you were Michael Long, before my father helped you. Before my biological father brought you and I together thanks to a wayward brother years ago. Before Lionel Luthor forced me to reveal myself as a Knight to the whole world by destroying KITT. He nearly destroyed you. I will not let Lydecker destroy us by holding us hostage," She said as she removed her hand and his wound was healed. She then kissed him. She then stood up.

"How long are you going to hold us?" Max asked. Lydecker touched the young woman's face.

"Because daughter, you and your friends here will get my organization shut down before I get a chance to show the world what the X-7's can do," Lydecker said. They then saw on a monitor that had been built into the wall light up and a bald man appeared. It was Williams, Trinity's executive assistant who ran the day-to-day operations at Knight Industries Technology.

"Lydecker, we have a problem. It seems the man who gave you Trinity's genetic code is dead. The FBI wants all hostages released and the Manticore project shut down. They will not hesitate to come in and kill anyone including the hostages. You have one hour to comply," the bald man said.

"What did he mean Luthor's dead?" Lydecker asked. He then looked at Trinity.

"What were you going to do? Blackmail Lionel into giving you the rest of my genetic code? Manipulate him into it just like you manipulated Max and Sam?" Trinity said activating her Com-link so that KITT & KARR could hear what was going on.

_Outside the Knight Industries Technology facility-_KITT and KARR were parked in the authorized parking spots reserved for both the chairman and the CEO of the Company. The Vehicles had been communicating with FLAG headquarters via a KIT satellite that would enable them to break through the Technology blackout that covered most of the state of Washington due to a Terrorist techno bomb that rendered most cell phones and computers for the most part useless.

"_Wait a minute, Miss Miles, I am receiving a communication from one of the Com-links from inside the building. I'll patch it through," _KITT said, as he put his shifter in reverse to prepare to Turbo boost to the top of the building to rescue his friends.

_FLAG Headquarters, Los Angeles-_ Devon Miles and Shawn McCormick were talking with the president of the United States and with the FBI director when they all heard the conversation that was being recorded by both KITT & KARR.

"Lionel wanted me to hold you hostage, Miss Knight along with your fiancée here and blackmail the government for the rest of your genetic code in exchange for amnesty for what happened in 2000. It was I who allowed al-queda to release the bomb here in Seattle, so that no one would discover what Manticore was doing," Said Lydecker. All 5 individuals in Shawn's office heard what was said.

"KITT, Tell Trinity to terminate him. Now," Shawn said.

_Knight Industries Technology-_Trinity heard a high-pitched whistle that only her super hearing could pick up. In that whistle was a communication package from KITT authorizing Trinity to take down Lydecker. She then wrestled the gun from Sam and pointed it at Lydecker.

"What are you doing?" Lydecker said as he repointed his gun at Trinity.

"I've been ordered by the United States Government to terminate you. You knowingly violated the statutes of Manticore's by-laws by coercing a company with possible Criminal ties to engage in Criminal activity. Mr. Luthor did not have my authorization to take my DNA nor did he have any right to replicate the Knight Industries Two Thousand back in 2002. You however have been tried by your government and have been found guilty also of conspiring with terrorists to cover up illegal activities performed by Manticore. Therefore, by permission of the President of the United States of America and authorized by FLAG to terminate you unless you do not surrender. I'm only going to ask this once, Lydecker. Do you surrender?" Trinity asked. The man then pointed his gun at Sam and shot her point blank in the face. He then pointed the gun at Logan.

"I'll kill him if you don't drop your gun," Lydecker said. Trinity then nodded to Max who then did a spinning kick and dropped him onto the floor. Michael then ran up and grabbed Lydecker's dropped gun.

"You left me no choice. Goodbye Lydecker and good riddance." Trinity said. She then turned her head as she shot the man in the chest. She then dropped her gun and slapped a button on the wall the monitor to speak with Jack Williams her executive Assistant.

"Mr. Williams, Send a security team to pick up Lydecker's dead body to be recycled in a body bag and call Seattle PD to picked up immediately. Send my company's condolences to Alexander and Lana Luthor immediately," Trinity said. She then knelt down as she began to cry at the fact that she killed a man.

"What's wrong?" Michael said as he walked over and held her. She then looked at him.

"Lionel Luthor is dead. The One man FLAG wanted to bring to justice was killed and all charges will be dropped effective in 30 days. We need to find out who did this," Trinity said. She then heard her Cell Phone beeping.

"What the hell?" Logan said rolling over to her desk.

"My company has a satellite in space that has cut through the electromagnetic energy that prevents most of our Cell phones and internet from working. My exec tells me my company will work out a deal with the state of Washington to get Washington connected to the rest of the US again within 30 days. In the meantime, Max you're a free woman. You won't need to worry about Manticore anymore," She said as she picked up the Cell Phone and realized it was her half-brother Clark.

"_I need you to come to Smallville. My adopted father, Jonathan Kent is dead,"_ Clark said.

"All that time pursuing Lionel and it's over," Michael said.

"Can you tell me about it on the way to Smallville?" She said. He nodded.

To be continued in Knight Rider: Dark Shadows


End file.
